words with stranger-traduction
by lionthrones
Summary: Point de vue Edward de words with friends. La star Edward Cullen en a fini avec les femmes et se concentre sur sa carrière. Une étrangère prends contacte avec lui via le jeu words with friends. Ses paroles lui feront-il changer d'avis?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais, il y a de cela plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas traduit! Malheur à moi! J'ai cependant beaucoup apprécié vos commentaires, vous avez toutes déjà suivi cette fiction avant qu'elle ne soit arrêté; alors la plus part du temps, je publierais plusieurs chapitres à la fois. Merci à celles qui m'ont fait part de quelques fautes de frappes et/ou de traduction. Je n'ai pas de correctrice alors quelques fois la relecture se fait très vite et je ne les vois pas toutes. Je fais comme l'auteur l'a voulu pour sa propre fiction, c'est-à-dire un titre pour le POV Bella et un autre pour le POV Edward. Vous n'êtes absolument pas obligée de lire les deux pour suivre l'histoire, ce sont les mêmes passages cité dans chaque point de vu, seulement il est parfois intéressant de voir ce que l'autre personnage pense.

On n'oublie pas que je ne suis que la simple traductrice, je reprends la traduction de Missleez et la fiction est la fabuleuse invention de Nolebucgrl où vous pouvez lui envoyer un PM à l'adresse ci-dessous :

s/7176635/1/Words-with-Strangers

 **Chapitre 1**

Une autre interview terminée, environ la millionième déjà. Je soupire d'un air fatigué, comme je l'ai fait tout le long du chemin de retour du vestiaire, où le maquilleur est venu vers moi afin de m'enlever les trucs qu'il m'avait barbouillé sur le visage avant d'aller à la caméra.

«Ce fut pas mal du tout», me signala, Garret Steinberg, mon manager.

Je levais un sourcil vers lui. « Nous venions tout juste de commencer, que déjà les questions sur _elle,_ ont débutées.» Ouais, Letterman ne m'avait pas prévenu à propos des questions sur Irina, alors que d'autres l'auraient fait.

«Cela fait partie du jeu, mon garçon. La prochaine fois ne vas plus loin avec tes collègues de film.» J'aimais bien Garrett. Il ne me léchait pas le cul, comme bon nombre de gestionnaires feraient. Pour son conseil, eh bien, cela allait de soi. Je ne prévoyais pas m'impliquer avec quelqu'un d'autre, et je planifiais de me maintenir dans cette direction pour un bon moment.

«Pas de problème, je t'assure.» Je ne m'étais pas posé depuis quatre mois, pas depuis cette nuit avec Maggie Malone. Ce que je pensais être juste une nuit avait tourné en harcèlement virtuel. Heureusement, elle avait été en tournée avec son groupe en Europe et je n'avais pas entendu parler d'elle depuis quelques mois. Peut-être que le message avec passé. Dieu merci, la presse n'a pas eu vent de ça. Non, faire cavalier seul était le mieux pour l'instant. Je préférais ça plutôt que d'être dans les tabloïdes à toutes les cinq minutes comme Irina le faisait.

« Bon. Maintenant, nous devons nous rendre à l'hôtel. Tu as une apparition sur _Good Morning América_ le matin, suivi par _Regis and Kelly_ ( **célèbres shows au États-Unis** ).» Je fis de mon mieux pour garder l'irritation loin de mon visage, mais il est clair que j'ai échoué. «Hé, tu es celui qui a voulu essayé quelque chose de différent. Ce film a besoin de toute la presse qu'il peut obtenir. Tu ne disposes pas d'une centaine de millions de dollars. Le film a besoin de promotion.»

Je savais ce que ça ferait. Je devrais effectivement être excité de sortir de la boîte et de faire un film qui m'oblige à être plus qu'un simple acteur d'action. Les premières critiques étaient bonnes et il y avait même des rumeurs d'Oscars à propos de ma performance. Si jamais je voulais être pris au sérieux en tant qu'acteur, je devais le faire.

Bien sûr, quand j'avais commencé le processus, je ne pensais pas avoir Irina autour de moi à chaque fois. C'était fini. Plus jamais de rencontre avec des actrices ou d'autres femmes célèbres; ce qui signifie plus aucunes périodes de rencontres puisque je n'étais pas du tout près à sortir avec une fan. Ça m'allait très bien cependant, puisque j'avais besoin de me concentrer sur ma carrière. Il semblerait que j'allais faire connaissance avec ma main, surtout dans la prochaine année.

Je me levais et fis signe à Garrett pour qu'on sorte d'ici. Je devais pouvoir prendre un peu de temps pour fermer les yeux avant la prochaine ronde de presse. J'étais déjà épuisé et nous n'avions même pas encore commencé la première ronde. J'étais à New-York pour la première demain soir et puis en route pour Chicago, Londres, Paris, Berlin, Tokyo et en Australie. Ça allait être de très longues semaines.

«Allons à l'hôtel.»

«Eddie, mon garçon, tu es trop jeune pour être déjà fatigué. Ce sont mes vieux os qui devraient être grinçants.» Garrett passa un bras autour de moi et sourit.

« Tu as quarante-deux ans, je ne pense pas que tu sois encore prêt à te retirer. En plus, tu es presque aussi en frome que moi. Et ne m'appelle pas Eddie.» Il savait que je détestais cette merde.

« Tu l'as dit mon garçon. Je dois bien paraître pour ma Katie.» Kate était sa femme et ma publiciste. J'aimais les avoir tous les deux dans mon équipe. Ils travaillaient, de toute évidence, très bien ensemble. Je sentis un peu la douleur de la solitude mais haussais les épaules. Je n'avais que vingt-cinq ans. J'avais encore beaucoup de temps pour trouver mon autre moitié, comme Garrett l'avait fait. Bien sûr, et où pourrais-je faire ça? Comme si c'était si facile.

Nous sommes arrivés à l'Hôtel et nous sommes esquivés dans l'entrée latérale comme nous l'avions pré-arrangé avec la réception. Je me suis précipité dans ma chambre et me suis affalé sur le lit. Une autre chambre d'hôtel. Vaut mieux s'y habituer, Cullen. Tu seras à la maison dans quelques semaines. Je zappais sur la télévision et sourit quand je trouvais _Dazed and Confused_. Dieu merci, pour les merveilleux films. Ils étaient un confort constant pour moi, à des moments comme ceux-là. De plus, je ne pouvais pas attendre pour taquiner Affleck et McConaughey sur leurs performances.

«Bien, bien», dis-je dans une parfaite imitation de Wooderson, si je puis dire. Ce soir ne serait pas si mal, après tout.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

« Ta vue! Tu as fait un boulot d'enfer!» Garrett m'a donné une tape dans le dos après que j'ai fini mon apparition sur le _Live with Regis and Kelly._

«Ouais, ce n'était pas trop mal.» Seulement sept autres questions à propos d'Irina entre les deux entrevues. C'était irritant. Je n'avais plus rien à faire avec elle, pourquoi la presse ne nous laissait-elle pas tranquille? Je pris une piètre consolation du fait qu'Irina allait avoir les même questions que moi et qu'elle était celle qui avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Elle était celle qui avait été avec ses deux co-stars. Bien sûr, la presse avait adoré. Cela allait être deux longues semaines.

Je suivis Garrett dans la limousine et ouvris mon application _words with friends_. Il était temps de voir ce que mon frère avait joué cette fois. Emmett prenait sur lui pour jouer les mots les plus sales qu'il pouvait se permettre et je devais constamment lui envoyer des messages pour lui dire que des mots comme chatte et baise ne fonctionnaient pas. Je grognais quand je vis qu'il avait joué chatte cette fois. Cela, sans doute, l'avais remplie de joie.

 _J'ai pensé que je pourrais jouer ça pour toi, puisque tu ne joues avec aucunes ses jours-ci. Pourquoi ne pas baiser cette poule de Kelly alors que tu es à New-York? Ou aller vers les gros poissons et obtenir Oprah lorsque tu seras cher toi. Je ferais définitivement cela! Tu pourrais te retirer et la laisser être ta maman en sucre_ **(je crois que l'auteur veut dire par là «une maman gâteau», dans le sens qu'elle s'occuperait sexuellement à tous les jours de notre cher Edward)** _. Merde, je dois être de ce voyage avec toi!_

Mon frère avait des problèmes. Kelly **(Clarkson)** était marié et Oprah avait plus de deux fois de mon âge et était plus qu'un peu effrayante. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui laisser un message, jouant _party_ **(fête)** de son _pussy_ **(chatte).** Il allait avoir un coup de pied au cul pour ça, c'était certain.

Je jouais quelques mots de plus puis j'éteignis l'application pour fermer les yeux. Je fis une sieste à l'hôtel pour être en forme avant la première.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

«Edward! Edward! Par ici!» Les caméramans filmaient, des microphones ont été poussés vers mon visage et des fans en délire parsemaient le tapis rouge. Je souris en agitant de la main et signais le plus d'autographes possible alors que je faisais mon chemin à travers la file de presse.

«Avez-vous vu Irina? Est-elle arrivée avec James?»

Je souris à la journalise, Catty. « Je ne pourrais pas dire que je l'ai vu, de toute façon vous le sauriez bien avant moi». Je passais devant elle et fit le reste de la ligne. Dommage que je ne pouvais pas dire que je m'en foutais. Être politiquement correct n'étais pas du tout amusant, mais Garrett et Kate me botterais tout deux le cul, si je disais ce que je pensais vraiment.

Le film était bon, ou alors il m'a semblé qu'il l'était. Les applaudissements et félicitations furent généreux, alors je crois que c'était bien reçu. Mais encore, les gens vous disent très rarement que vous avez merdé à la première. C'était généralement le lendemain, dans les critiques de journaux, que vous appreniez ce qu'ils pensaient réellement de vous.

Je merdais entièrement en allant à l'après fête où je me laissais photographier aux côtés d'Irina et de James. Elle avait enveloppé ses bras autour de ma taille et laissais traîné ses doigts légers sur mon cul, quand elle le pouvait. J'avais maintenu mon sang froid et avait dégagé ses griffes aussi subtilement que possible.

«Viens à ma chambre ce soir» murmura-t-elle en m'embrassant la joue, ses seins pressés contre mon bras, alors que tout son corps s'appuyait contre le mien. Elle était habillée en quelque chose de rouge moulant qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination, pas que je devais imaginer. Soit présent, fait cela et ne revient pas en arrière.

Je retenu un rire et fit un pas en arrière. «Je ne pense pas, bonne nuit Irina». Ses yeux bleus glace rétrécirent et elle fit la moue, mais il n'y avait pas grands choses d'autres qu'elle pouvait faire. Je ferais sacrément sûr de ne pas ouvrir ma porte, ce soir. Pensait-elle que j'étais pathétique, au point de la reprendre maintenant?

Je fus agréable pour quelques heures encore, puis vis Garrett et lui fit signe pour qu'il me sorte de cet enfer. Nous avons faits nos adieux et avons obtenu la limousine. Une bonne chose de faite, enfin.

«Peux-tu faire quelque chose avec le fait qu'elle m'agrippe le cul?» demandais-je à Garrett alors qu'il glissait sur le siège de la limousine à côté de Kate.

«Que veux-tu que je fasse? La pousser sur le tapis rouge? Ce serait tellement subtil», il ria et secoua la tête. «Désolé, mon garçon, tu vas devoir faire avec elle pour encore quelques temps. Je dirais bien quelque chose à Aro, mais…»

«Sûrement pas!» Aro était son manager, doublé de son père. Il ne voulait rien d'autre, que nous voir se remettre ensemble. Quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais.

«Exactement. Puis, elle saurait que c'est nous qui faisons la plainte. Il suffit de l'ignorer et de gentiment la remettre en place comme tu le fais. Je ferais en sorte que quelqu'un soit devant le hall, si tu es tellement inquiet à propos de son apparition dans ta chambre».

«Non, je peux le supporter».

Je pris mon téléphone et ouvris mon appli _words_. Rien de mon frère, mais j'avais quelques autres jeux en cours et y répondis. Je remarquais ensuite qu'il y avait un nom que je n'avais jamais vu avant. BluBell22. Comme le fromage? Ce serait carrément génial. J'ouvris le jeu et vit qu'il y avait joué _name_ **(nom)**. C'était quoi ce bordel? Peut-être que c'était l'un de ses match pigé aléatoirement. Je jouais _team_ **(équipe)** de son _name_ **(nom)** et ouvrit l'option chat. Il y avait toujours la possibilité que quelqu'un ait un nouveau nom.

 _Salut. Est-ce que je vous connais?_

Je fermais l'application et reposais mes yeux. Demain, Chicago.

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Il était bon d'être à la maison. Dommage que j'étais là que pour quelques heures. Je ne pouvais même pas rendre visite à ma maison d'enfance, que mes parents avaient continué d'entretenir, même si nous étions tous à Hollywood maintenant. J'étais dans la loge attendant de parler à Oprah. Garrett et Kate coordonnaient encore quelques interviews et je m'ennuyais.

Je sortis mon téléphone et ouvrit _words_. Hmm, ce BluBell22 avait joué de nouveau et avait laissé un message. Je cliquais sur celui-ci et me senti ouvrir à ses paroles.

 _Non. Je voulais juste quelqu'un de nouveau avec qui jouer._

Toi et moi à la fois, mon ami. Dommage, que je serais le seul joueur avec qui joué pour l'instant.

 _Oh, je ne voulais pas dire cela comme ça! Désolé, je suis une andouille._

Je me suis surpris à rire. Une andouille? Ceci était différent. Eh bien, mieux une andouille qu'un harceleur, non?

Elle/Lui avait joué le mot _spy_ **(espion)**. Hmm, c'était un choix de mot intéressant, qui allait bien avec ma pensée à propos du harceleur. Eh bien, qui avait-il de mal à répondre? Je devais savoir si mon nouvel ami était un homme ou une femme, car l'appeler il/elle était un peu idiot. Il était temps d'avoir du plaisir avec mon andouille.

Une andouille? Dommage, je croyais que mon fromage favoris était venu à la vie et m'appelait. Je suppose que ma nutritionniste sera reconnaissante que ce ne soit pas le cas. J'aime jouer avec quelqu'un de nouveau à l'occasion. Ton tour, fille/gars fromage?

Voyons ce qu'il/elle dirait de cela. Je jouais _phage_ **(même chose en français, il se trouve que c'est un virus de bactéries)** de son _spy_ **(espion).** Papa serait tellement fier de moi, que j'ai conservé certaines connaissances médicales, bien que j'ai su cette dernière quand je zappais sur _Grey's Anatomy_.

Je fermais l'application au même moment où Garrett m'a dit qu'il était presque temps. Allons-y pour une dernière fois.

Alors voilà, pour la première fois nous voyons un chapitre du point de vu d'Edward et je suis très fière d'être celle qui le traduit. Comme je l'ai mentionné plus haut, je vais essayer de traduire deux autres chapitres et de les mettre en ligne ce soir, sinon ce sera au plus tard demain. Ce sera sûrement un de WWF et un autre WWS. Merci de laisser vos impressions et à bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le lien pour laisser un message à Nolebucgrl, l'auteur de cette fiction:

s/7176635/2/Words-with-Strangers

bonne lecture!

XOXOXOOXOXOX

 **Chapitre 2**

Le vol de Chicago à Londres fut long. Huit heures dans un avion. Mon corps était encore axé sur l'heure de la côte Pacifique alors je n'étais pas fatigué. J'étais en train de lire mon script du prochain Steele, prenant des notes sur certaines choses qui n'avaient pas de sens pour moi. Garret et Kate étaient blottis dans un des sièges derrière moi. Heureusement, Irina était de l'autre côté de l'avion, bien que je pouvais encore voir l'arrière de sa tête si je le voulais. Pas que ce fusse le cas. Elle chuchotait avec son père qui voyageais partout avec elle.

Le siège à côté de moi étant vide, j'y avais mis mon sac. Je fouillais au travers et sortis mon IPod, fermant les yeux en me perdant dans les Beattles. Maman avait une grande fan et m'avais insufflé son amour pour eux depuis que j'étais gosse. À ce jour; John, Paul, George et Ringo étaient mon seul moyen pour m'évader. Rencontrer Paul McCartney il y a de cela quelques années était encore classé comme étant la meilleure chose qui ne me sois jamais arrivée. Parfois tous ses voyages pouvaient me faire chier, mais les avantages arrangeaient certainement ça.

Je sentis un mouvement à côté de moi et ai ouvert les yeux pour y trouver Irina déplaçant mon sac pour prendre place dans le siège à mes côtés. Se moquait-elle de moi? Quelle partie de «je ne suis pas intéressé» ne comprennait-elle pas? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d,être sur ce vol? J'aurais cru qu'elle serait parti de New-York comme James l'avait fait, mais non; elle avait été à Chicago, restant à l'affût.

Je refermais les yeux et essayais de prétendre que je dormais. Je sentis ses doigts le long de mon avant-bras et je le bougeais loin d'elle. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je la laisse me molester alors que je faisais semblant de dormir. « Que fais-tu? Retourne à ton siège,» lui sifflais-je, sans prendre la peine d'enlever mes écouteurs. Elle dit quelque chose en réponse, mais je ne pouvais pas l'entendre. Je lui pointais mes écouteurs et refermais les yeux.

Elle ne se dissuada pas ainsi. Elle tira celui de droite. «Hey!» criais-je. Garrett se racla la gorge derrière moi et je savais qu'il l'aurait renvoyé si je le lui demandais.

«Eddie, je dois te parler.»

Je soupirais et éteignis mon IPod. Autant finir ça sans un milliard de caméra autour.

«Comme tu le sais très bien, mon nom n'est pas Eddie. De quoi veux-tu parler?»

Ses yeux bleus me suppliaient. Je me sentis ramollir en voyant son regard avant de me rappeler qu'était une actrice très douée. Sérieusement, elle aurait pu gagner un Oscar pour la façon dont elle avait joué le rôle de la petite amie attentionné lorsque nous étions ensemble. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle baisait avec James ou Dieu sait qui d'autres.

«Je veux parler à propos de nous»

«Eh bien, ce sera une courte conversation. Il n'y a plus de nous.» Je commençais à prendre mon IPod, prêt à le rallumer, mais elle mit sa main sur la mienne. Je me déplaçais aussi vite que possible. Elle n'avait aucuns droits de me toucher, plus maintenant. Je regardais autour et vis que son père nous regardait attentivement. « Est-ce que ton papa t'a obligé à venir sur ce vol?»

Aro Ivanov était un important courtier de Hollywood, ultra puissant jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de laisser tomber tous ses clients afin de se concentrer uniquement sur sa fille. Elle avait besoin de beaucoup d'attentions, surtout depuis que nous avions rompus. Je savais qu'il voulait nous remettre ensemble, alors peut-être qu'elle se calmerait et cesserais d'être chiante comme l'enfer. Impossible.

Elle fit une jolie moue. « Comment peux-tu dire ça? Tu ne sais pas que tu es tout le temps dans mes pensées?»

Je ris avec mépris et ai entendu Kate murmurer quelque chose à Garrett derrière moi. Je suis sûr que c'était «Salope», mais c'était difficile à dire.

«Étais-je dans tes pensées lorsque tu baisais James? Je suppose que tu aurais pu être inquiète à propos de moi te trompant. Est-ce que ça compte pour toi?» ais-je demandé. La bonne chose était que je m'en foutais vraiment. J'étais juste curieux de de savoir à quelle jeux elle jouait. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle pouvait revenir dans mes bonnes grâces ainsi?

«Comment peux-tu me dire ça?» Le choc apparut dans ses mots et son expression. Ouais, elle était vraiment une grande actrice. « Tu sais que tu es le seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé.»

Je m'étouffais à sa déclaration. « Tu n'as jamais aimé personne, sauf ta propre personne. Ne me dis pas de conneries Irina. Tu oublies que je suis l'un des seules personnes à connaître le vrai toi?» Dommage que je ne l'ai pas su avant que nous rompions. Ça m'aurait sauvé tellement de temps et d'efforts parce qu'alors je n'aurais pas autant dépensé d'argent. Quand je l'ai attrapé avec James et lui ai refusé de lui pardonné, ses griffes étaient sorties. Les choses qu'elle m'avait dites, les noms dont elle m'avait traité, et les menaces qu'elle avait dites étaient à jamais imprimer dans mon esprit. Je n'allais certainement pas l'oublier.

«oui, tu me connais, Edward. Te rappelle-tu cette semaine à Cozumel? Le week-end à Aspen? Nous étions si heureux.»

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Non, nous étions si excité. Nous avons eu du bon sexe, Irina. point. Et il est évident que ça ne t'a pas suffit.»

«J'ai été stupide! J'avais tellement de sentiment pour toi que j'ai eu peur et j'ai agis sans réfléchir. Mais ce que je veux, c'est toi Edward. Ce sera toujours toi.» Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

Garrett toussa bruyamment et je savais qu'il se retenait pour ne pas rire. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'essayer, laissant échapper un rire moqueur. « Pourquoi es-tu ici Irina? Tu veux le pardon? Très bien, tu peux l'avoir. Je ne m'en soucie vraiment plus.»

Elle écarquilla les yeux et sourit brillamment. « Vraiment? oh, Edward!» La prochaine chose que je su, c'est qu'elle avait jeté ses bras autour de moi et essayais de m'embrasser. Je tournais la tête et sentis ses lèvres contre mon oreille.»

«Merde, Irina, descend de sur moi.» Je reculais et vis Kate qui tirais sur ses bras pour qu'elles les enlève de mon cou. « Je t'ai dit que je te pardonne, pas que je veux que tu reviennes. On n'est plus ensemble. Point.»

«Mais, Edward...»

«Pas de mais, Irina. J'ai fini avec toi. Maintenant reste loin de moi. Je suis coincé avec vous deux juste pour promouvoir le film. Nous jouons les bons amis devant la caméra et ensuite nous pouvons être loin l'un de l'autre.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle laissa Kate prendre sa place en se levant. « Je vais te faire me vouloir encore, Edward. Je le jure! Elle piétina dans l'allée jusqu'à son père qui me fixais avec un air de désapprobation. Connard.

«Eh bien, Eddie, tu sais comment bien les choisir,» a déclaré Kate, glissant dans le siège laissé vacant par Irina.

Je riais et glissais un bras autour d'elle. « Tu aimais lorsque nous sortions ensemble. Tu as dit que nous étions le rêve pour un publiciste.»

Elle souria. « Et vous l'étiez, Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en cauchemar. La prochaine fois, choisis une actrice moins folle.»

Je gémissais. « Pas plus d'actrices.»

Ses yeux bleus/verts brillaient. « Musicienne alors?»

«Pas drôle. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, du moins pas pendant un certain temps. Sauf si tu fais la chose intelligente de laisser Garrett pour moi.»

Elle ria et sourit par dessus son épaule à son mari. « Hmmmm, voilà une sacré bonne offre. Laisser tomber dix ans de mariage pour Edward Cullen. Je suis fortement tenté.»

Garrett souffla. « J'ai le pouvoir de te congédier, tu sais.»

Elle battit des yeux vers moi. « Eddie ici, me feras réembaucher.»

«Non, si tu continu de m 'appeler Eddie, je ne le ferais pas, lui-ais-je dit avec un sourire. Ces deux là étaient les meilleurs. Seulement eux pouvaient me rapporter un sourire sur le visage quelques minutes après la ridicule situation d'Irina.»

«Quel mauvais petit-ami tu fais! Tu suce question mariage à la maison. Je suppose que je vais rester avec lui alors.»

Garrett ria « Je peux sentir l'amour qui rayonne, Katie. Tu es trop bonne pour moi.»

«Je le suis. Maintenant, laisse moi jouer au chien de garde pour le reste de ce volé Si Irina revient. elle te laissera avec un oeil au beurre noir.»

Je souriais et embrassais sa joue. « Je t'aime, Katie.»

«Trop tard. J'ai déjà décider de rester avec mon mari. Tu auras juste à languir pour moi en silence.» Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. « Je vais, cependant, te permettre d'être mon oreiller.»

« c'est une bonne affaire.. Suffit que tu ne bave pas sur moi.»

«Tu es habituer aux femmes qui bavent sur toi. Tu t'y feras.»

Je grognais et mis mes écouteurs. « Fais de beaux rêves Kate. Et je te remercie. Toi aussi Garrett.»

Il ria « Je ne fais rien d'autre que de te laisser fuir avec ma femme. Tant qu'elle revienne après le vol.»

«Pas de problème.» Leur relation me rappelait celle de mes parents. Ils correspondaient simplement. J'ignorais la douleur qui passa et fermais les yeux.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel Dorchester à Londres et je saluais Kate et Garrett qui allait vers leur chambre pour faire une vérification rapide de la mienne. Il y avait tout ce que je pouvais vouloir et je m'écroulais sur le lit pour me détendre. La publicité pour le film commencerais demain et se déroulerais très rapidement, je ne désirais qu'un peu de temps pour moi-même.

J'envoyais un texto rapide à mes parents pour leu dire que j'étais arrivé à Londres avant d'ouvrir _words_. Emmett avait joué et ma personne mystère aussi. J'ouvris celui de BluBell et vit qu'elle avait obtenu un score double avec chug **(haleter)**. Bien joué. Je cliquais sur la boîte verte pour voir si j'avais obtenu une réponse de sa part.

 _Je crains de na pas être votre fromage préféré, mais je ne serais probablement pas offensé si vous preniez une bouché de moi, tant que ça ne soit pas une grande. Qui se soucie de ce que pense votre nutritionniste? Cette femme aime ce fromage et vous devriez vous aussi!_

Je riais à haute voix face à ses mots. Bonne chose qu'elle était une fille. Je ne voulais pas morde un homme dans un proche avenir. Eh bien, pas de femmes non plus. Mais il était toujours agréable de faire semblant. Et j'aimais véritablement le fromage.

 _Qui diable a un nutritionniste de toute façon? Vous n'êtes pas une sorte de gros homme qui doit se faire sortir de sa maison par hélicoptère, l'êtes-vous? Je n'ai rien contre, si c'est le cas, je vais continuer de jouer avec vous, électroniquement bien sûr._

Je riais encore plus. Si tu savais fille fromage. Les nutritionnistes faisaient simplement partie du paquet, et celui-ci s'assurait que je n'ai pas besoin d'un hélicoptère pour me sortir de la maison. Et quelles insinuations! Cette fille avait des couilles. J'aimais ça.

 _Votre tour homme/femme?_

Et elle voulait évidemment en savoir sur moi aussi. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher. J'avais été curieux et après avoir lu ses réponses, je l'étais encore plus. Il était temps de me faire plaisir avec ma nouvelle amie. Toute personne qui pouvait me faire rire si rapidement était quelqu'un sur qui je voulais en savoir plus.

 **Je ne pèse qu'un très léger quatre cents livres et je ne suis pas du tout obèse, je vous remercie beaucoup. Vous devez peser au moins six cents livres avant qu'ils appellent l'hélicoptère. Mais je suis sûr que si je prenais une bouché de toi, je grossirais un peu et me rapprocherais de ce stade.**

Je me surpris à sourire face à ma réponse. Je pouvais jouer au plus fin avec fille fromage.

 **Je me dois de te dire que je connais beaucoup de gens avec des nutritionnistes et aucuns d'entre eux ne sont des glandulaire contesté. Je sais que ce n'est pas un mot que** _ **words with friends**_ **reconnaît, mais je l'aime et il décrit parfaitement mon point de vue.**

Glandulaire devrait être un mot. Ça ressemblait à un vrai mot. Et je connaissais vraiment plusieurs personnes avec des nutritionnistes. Cela faisais partie de l'emballage. Le mien avait consulté mon cuisinier et ils avaient fait des menues et toutes ses conneries. Bien sûr, j'arrivais à manger ce que je voulais lorsque je voyageais. Je payerais pour cela lorsque je rentrerais. Alec me mettra en forme en très peu de temps

Comment mette fin à ce message? Ahh, j'ai trouvé!

 **Tu es celle qui aime le fromage au point qu'elle se surnomme comme telle, alors peut-être est-ce moi qui devrait envoyer un hélicoptère. Où dois-je l'envoyer? Bien, sûr, si je suis vraiment He-man** (N/A: super héros) **, je suppose que je pourrais te soulever moi-même, quoique catwomen pourrait m'aider si jamais tu ne licenciais pas ta consommation de fromage. Ton tour, She-Ra** (N/A: super-héros de bande dessiné) **.**

Ça fonctionnais. Je me souris à moi-même alors que je retournais au tableau de jeu. En accord avec mon thème médical, je jouais toxine. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour voir ce que She-Ra aurait à dire dans son prochain message.

J'ouvris la partie que je jouais contre Emmett et vis qu'il avait joué _dork_. J'ouvris son message et éclatais de rire.

 _Savais-tu qu'un dork est la queue de la baleine? Ma bite est presque aussi grande que la baleine, donc je pense que c'est approprier. Comment est la tienne? Es-tu allé voir Oprah comme je te l'ai suggéré? Ou es-tu après une bombe de Londres? Rappelle-toi que si tu vois Kate Beckinsale, elle est à moi. Je vais te botter le cul si tu baise avec elle. Eh bien, je ne le ferais pas. Je veux des détails. Mais je serais encore énervé._

Pourquoi mon frère pensait que je baisais avec toutes les actrices de la planète était au-dessus de moi. Diable, il avait couché avec plus de femmes que je ne l'avais fait. Il semble qu'elles aient un quelque chose pour les cascadeurs.

 **Oui, je sais ce qu'est un dork. Et tu ne disposes pas d'une bite aussis grande que celle de la baleine. Plus comme celle d'une crevette.**

 **Quelle est ton obsession avec Oprah? Ne vas pas par-là, mon frère.**

 **Kate dit salut.**

Trop parfait. Et ma dernière phrase le laisserait se demander si je parlais de ma Kate ou de Beckinsale. Laissons-le se poser la question.

XOXOXOX

Deux autres interviews de terminé et trois autres à faire. Je me suis assis patiemment sur un siège alors qu'un autre maquilleur s'occupait de moi. Ses shows britanniques aimaient vraiment les potins. Je devais endurer encore plus de question sur Irina. Au moins, je n'avais pas besoin de la voir avant la première de demain. Kate avait fit en sorte de me céduler à de différentes heures. Elle était une aubaine.

«Tu es prêt?» demanda Garrett. Je regardais la fille de maquillage qui lui sourit.

«Il est tout simplement parfait.» Elle rougit et se détourna quand je lui souris. Elle était assez vieille pour être ma mère, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir d'importance pour elle.

« Alors il l'est. Allez, Prince Charmant, tu as un show à faire.»

Je regardais tristement mon téléphone. Je voir si la fille fromage avait répondu, mais je courais d'une interview à l'autre aujourd'hui. Heureusement, j'aurais quelques minutes après la prochaine entrevue

Je partis de celle-ci et suis entré dans une voiture pour rentrer à l'hôtel où je rencontrais une certaine journaliste pour The Sun. Garrett et Kate comparaient leurs notes tandis que j'arrêtais d'écouter pour ouvrir mon appli de _words._ Elle était là!

«Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire?» demanda Garrett.

«Juste un message.»

«Emmett se conduit en pervers de nouveau?» demanda Kate en riant.

«Toujours.» Bon je ne souriais pas à propos de mon frère. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Je me précipitais d'ouvrir notre jeu. Merde, elle me battait avec un mot de 83 points. La fille fromage était dure avec moi. J'ouvris rapidement son message.

 _Avez-vous des hélicoptères sur votre montant de facture? Ajoutez à cela le nutritionniste et vous devriez être un bazillionaire ou quelque chose. Est-ce Donald Trump? Parce que si c'est le cas, je crains devoir mettre fin à ce jeu maintenant. Cette chose sur votre tête peut sortir au travers mon téléphone et m'attaquer. Ça ne peut pas arriver. Et tu vois, moi aussi je peux inventer mes propres mots!_

Donald Trump? Ces cheveux étaient bien les miens, merci beaucoup. Elle avait cependant bon goût. Si Donald se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'écran, je courrais aussi.

 _Je limite ma consommation de fromage, même si c'est difficile. Toutefois, si tu devrais prendre une bouchée de moi, je te promets que tu gonflerais beaucoup, mais dans tous les bons endroits._

Putain de merde. Est-ce que c'était ma bite qui gonflais? Oui, oui, elle le faisait. J'étais dure àl'arrière d'une limousine avec Garrett et Kate. Pas cool. Fille fromage allait à tous les bons endroits mais au mauvais moments. L'image de moi en train de morde un long cou mince me parvint. Pense a quelque chose de pas sexy. Pense Oprah.

 _Tu peux envoyer les hélicoptères et tigres (N/A: surnom donné aux hélicoptères de l'armée) qui ne feront aucuns usages dans l'État de Washington, M. Trump, mais laissez vos cheveux à New-York ou en Californie, ou peu importe où les nutritionnistes se trouve. Si j'étais une fille qui parierais, je dirais Cali. Qu'en dites-vous Donald?_

Alors, elle se trouvait à Washington. Ce n'était pas si loin. Pourquoi je pensais à ça? Ça n'aurait pas d'importance même si elle vivait dans la même rue que moi. Elle restait une inconnue. Une inconnue qui avait rendu ma bite dure avec quelques mots et me faisait rire tout aussi facilement apparemment. Quel mal il y avait à la connaître un peu mieux? Je pouvais être moi-même sans avoir à traiter avec toutes les conneries d'Edward Cullen, l'acteur. Il était temps pour moi de m'amuser.

 **oh oui, tous les Californiens avons des hélicoptères sur le montant de nos factures, avec des nutritionnistes, des médiums et des instructeurs de yoga.**

Je n'avais jamais fais de yoga dans ma vie et ne consultais ni un psychique. Mais il était amusant de jouer le stéréotype et Dieu sait que je connaissais des gens qui en avaient.

 **Je crains que je ne suis pas un bazillionaire, juste un vieux millionnaire. Je voudrais que vous puissiez voir ma tête se secouer de honte.**

Là c'était quelque chose de vrai, mais elle penserais certainement que je plaisantais. J'espérais.

 **Tu as offensé mes cheveux fille fromage. Je crains être encore plus ingérable qu'à l'habitude après avoir osé remettre en question si j'étais Donald Trump. Je vous tiens responsable si quelqu'un prend une photo de moi ressemblant à la fiancée de Frankeinstein ou quelque chose du genre.**

Juste imaginer les blogs et les tweets que ce serait si j'avais les cheveux de la fiancée de Frankenstein me fis rire à haute voix. Ce serait le chaos. Kate surveillais ce genre de chose et me disais mes points forts et ceux qui l'étaient moins. Les gens étaient bizarre. Les choses qui les obsédaient me tuaient. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiais vraiment avoir une mâchoire à couper le verre?

«qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?» demanda Garrett en essayant de prendre mon téléphone.

«Rien» c'était pour moi et moi seul.

«Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être en train de tweeter,» ,me dit Kate. Elle m'interdisais de me joindre à cette vague de médias, pas que j'en avais envie.

«Non Kate, je le jure. Aucuns Tweets.» Maintenant, permettez-moi de revenir à ma fille fromage s'il vous plait.

 **Au moins vous êtes sur la côte est. Nous pourrions être en mesure de jouer plus régulièrement quand je rentrerais à la maison et que je reviendrais à mon horaire habituel. Vous êtes suffisamment proche pour que je puisse envoyer mon hélicoptère et mon nutritionniste cher vous. Il pourra évaluer le plaisir malsain que cela serait si je prenais une bouchée de vous. Je dois savoir pour être sûr que vous iriez dans tous les bons endroits, comme vous le dites.**

Devrais-je dire ça? Je veux dire, c'est elle qui avait commencé, il était donc normal de continuer ainsi, non? Et ma bite était certainement dure. Je bougeais dans mon siège et espérais être présentable à notre arrivé à l'hôtel. Je pourrais avoir besoin de prendre une pause avant la prochaine entrevue. Je me demande si l'hôtel dispose d'une lotion parfumée.

 _ **Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarquer ce mot de 83 points, mademoiselle. Tu es en train de me botter le cul, ton tour douce mademoiselle.**_

Je riais alors que je jouais le mot joint. Je devrais le jouer contre Emmett pour lui rappeler sa dernière arrestation. Que diras She-Ra?

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Heureusement, mon problème avait diminuer au moment où nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel. Tout ce qu'ils avaient étaient des trucs de filles. Je pouvais faire sans, mais vraiment, c'était idiot d'être allumé par une seule phrase de cette fille que je ne connaissais même pas. Et qui savait si elle était vraiment une fille? Elle pourrait être vieille, ou pire encore, un il. Et si elle était mineure et que j'étais attiré par elle? C'était mauvais. Clairement, je me devais de demander à ce sujet bientôt.

Je passais au travers des entrevues et ai décliné l'invitation de Garrett à dîner avec lui et Kate dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel. Je commandais un steak au service au chambre et ai regarder quelques télé-séries britanniques. Je me surpris à rire quelques fois, mais je m'ennuyais surtout. je saisis mon téléphone et souriait quand je vis qu'elle m'avait encore répondu. Qui qu'elle soit, elle était là lorsque j'en avais besoin.

 _Voyants hein? L'avez-vous consulté à propos de moi? Que disent-ils?_

Aimerais-je le savoir? Puis à nouveau, peut-être que l'on pourrait me dire qu'elle âge elle avait et à quoi elle ressemblait. Bien sûr. Comme s'ils le savaient.

 _Êtes-vous sûr que vous n'êtes pas une femme? Yoga? Vous devez être souvent bandé. Quelle est votre position favori?_

Haha j'étais beaucoup flexible, même sans le yoga. Était-elle excité? Ce serait bien. Et maintenant, je devenais dur à nouveau. J'étais clairement excité. C'était un problème puisque je prenais une pauses d'une quelconque relation.

 _Les mots ne peuvent exprimer à quel point je suis désolé d'avoir insulté vos cheveux. S'il vous plait envoyer mes plus sincères excuses et une demande pour qu'ils ne se révolte pas. Les cheveux de la fiancée de Frankeinstein est inacceptable pour un millionnaire. Si vous étiez un bazillionaire, les gens ne se soucieraient pas de ce à quoi vous ressembler et vous pourriez manger ce fromage supplémentaire. Apprenez à travailler sur ce point._

Je me demandais ce qu'il se passerait si je me retrouverais soudainement avec un surplus de graisse et de la calvitie. Les fans fuiraient en grande masse. Hmmm, peut-être que je devrais considérez cette option lorsque je serais prêt à prendre ma retraite.

 _Votre nutritionniste est-il effrayant? Peut-être devriez-vous m'envoyer la voyante. Mieux encore, envoyer l'instructeur de yoga, surtout si c'est un homme. Ensuite je pourrais voir quels genre de mouvements vous pouvez faire._

Hey! Je ne voulais qu'un autre homme lui montre des mouvements de yoga. Et pourquoi me sentais-je possessif auprès d'une fille que je ne connaissais pas? Ça posait problème.

 _Doutez-vous que je n'irais pas aux bons endroits? Je pensais que j'avais eu un effet sur vous, même sans le truc de la morsure. Peut-être que je devrais commencer à faire du yoga._

oh man, encore une fois. Plus dure que jamais. La lotion de fille devras suffire parce que l'image d'un petit cul ferme qui se penche pour toucher ses orteils ou peu importe ce qu'ils font en yoga était trop pour moi. Ouais, fille fromage, tu vas à la bonne place. Croyez-moi sur ce point.

 _Comment devrais-je vous remonter le morale? Je ne voudrais pas perdre quelqu'un dont je peux botter le cul si facilement, donc je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour vous gardez près de moi. Votre tour, homme pas si riche._

Tout ce qu'elle peut? J'aimais vraiment, vraiment le son de cette phrase. Jouer en premier ou jouer avec moi-même avant? Finis avec ça au plus vite Cullen.

 **Ma voyante dit qu'une fille mystère viendrais dans ma vie et remettrait en cause mon esprit et certaines autres parties de mon anatomie. Elle ne m'a pas dit que ce serait via WWF, mais je devine que vous êtes la fille.**

Pas de devinettes. J'étais complètement sûr, mais laissons la supposer un peu.

 **Je suis assez flexible je vous remercie beaucoup. Et je vous dirais ma position préférée, mais je dois vous connaître un peu mieux avant. Je ne voudrais pas corrompre l'esprit innocent ou quoi que ce soit, mais je doute que vous en possédiez un!**

Ha! Ça répondrais à sa question. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point son esprit était mal placé. C'est elle qui nous avait entraînés dans cette voie après tout. Je voulais simplement lui laisser prendre les devants et continuer sur ce chemin très agréable.

 **Je suis heureux d'annoncer que mes cheveux vous ont pardonné pour l'insulte et qu'ils ont réussit à rester en place toute la journée, ce qui pourrait être un record. Peut-être que vous êtes une bonne influence pour mes cheveux et une mauvaise pour le reste? Comment gérez-vous cela sybil** (N/A: roman biographique de psychothérapie)? **Ou devrais-je vous appeler Sally Field** (actrice américaine)?

Il n'y avais rien de mal avec une bonne référence Sally Field. Vous m'aimez, vous m'aimez vraiment vraiment! J'aimais vraiment cette conversation.

 **Excusez-moi, mais si quelqu'un devrait vous montrer des mouvements, ce serait moi et non pas mon instructeur de yoga qui se trouve être une femme, à moins que vous ne soyez dans ce genre de choses?**

Et ce serait génial pour un autre fantasme. En premier le yoga et puis une femme sur une autre. Ouais, je devais finir ce message au plus vite, comme ça je pourrais donner à ma bite un certain soulagement bien nécessaire.

 **Gouda Budda, je possède toute la foie pour pouvoir dire que vous iriez aux bons endroits. Vous le faites déjà. Ce qui me rappelle une question que j'aurais probablement déjà dû poser. Quel âge avez-vous de toute façon? Je ne veux pas finir sur ce show de** _ **« To Catch a Predator»**_ **, même si c'est vous qui me corrompez en ce moment. Peut-être devriez vous me demander mon âge.**

Je voulais sacrément savoir quelle âge elle avait. Si elle était illégale, nous aurions besoin de mettre fin à cette conversation dès maintenant. Je pouvais voir d'ici les les manchettes. Edward Cullen arrêté pour corruption à une mineure. Sur le plan positif, les gens penseraient probablement que c'est une erreur et que c'est mon frère qui est arrêté. C'était son style de vie (N/A: je précise que son style de vie est de se faire arrêter et non d'être avec des mineures!) après tout.

 **Je désire gagner aussi, et jusqu'à maintenant, je me sens comme si je l'avais fait même si le score est plutôt en votre faveur. Vous voulez m'en faire une? Dites-moi qui vous êtes, au-delà du fromage et de l'esprit. Je vais manquer de noms pour vous appeller, fille fromage, alors donnez-moi quelque chose d'autre. Votre tour gidget** (N/A: personnage fictif d'un livre de Frederick Kohner).

J'étais vraiment inquiet de sa réponse. Cette fille me rendait curieux d'une manière dont je n'avais pas été depuis longtemps. Espérons qu'elle était légale. Et mignonne. Je savais déjà qu'elle était intelligent et drôle. Peut-être que je lui en demandais trop pour être plus que ça. Peu importe.

Elle avait joué lone **(seul),** un mot dont j'étais trop familier. Je répliquais avec razed (rasé) et pourrais donc être un peu plus près d'elle dans le pointage. Elle était en train de me botter le cul et de le posséder également. Eh bien, peut-être qu'elle possédait une autre partie de moi. Je gémis en sortant du lit et en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il était temps pour moi de me soulager de certaines tensions. J'utiliserais la douche au lieu de la lotion qui sentais les fleurs. Peut-être que je devais voir si l'hôtel avait des lotions non parfumée pour plus tard. J'avais le sentiment que j'en aurais de besoin lorsque je recevrais sa réponse. S'il vous plaît faites qu'elle soit légale. Elle était trop amusante pour la laisser partir.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici un autre chapitre du point de vue d'Eward. Ceux-ci prennent plus de temps à être publiés parce qu'ils sont très long et regroupe plus d'un chapitre du point de vue de Bella. Celui-ci est en lien avec les chapitre 6-7-8-9 de WWF. Personnellement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire! Je rappelle que je ne fais que traduire et que cette merveilleuse fiction appartient à _Nolebucgrl_ :

s/7176635/3/Words-with-Strangers

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapitre 3.

La première chose que fis à mon réveil fut de faire un tour plus que nécessaire au toilette. Ensuite, je cherchai mon téléphone. J'avais encore une heure avant que la prochaine série d'interviews ne commence. Ce qui voulait dire beaucoup de temps pour voir ce que ma fille mystère avait à dire. C'était ridicule mais je me sentis sourire lorsque je vis son nom. _Éméchée_ **(N/A: expression voulant dire être éméché, sentir la bière)** ? Les mots qui pouvaient être accepté à ce jeu me surprenaient toujours. Je pouvais me rattraper avec _jibed_ **(N/A: railler)** et obtins 60 points avant de commencer à lire son message.

 _Bien sûr que je suis une fille. Ou une femme, pour être plus précise. Pour répondre à la question numéro une, j'ai vingt-deux ans. Parfaitement légale, donc Chris Hanson ne viendra pas frapper à votre porte avec ses caméras. Ce qui est dommage parce que j'aurais pu voir ce à quoi vous ressemblez, mais je suppose qu'il nous serait impossible de jouer ensemble si vous étiez en prison. Ce qui serait terrible. Je vous renvois la question. Je ne veux pas être menottée, enfin pas de cette façon._

Tandis que j'expirais, je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle pendant tout ce temps. Vingt-deux était un âge très agréable. Et comment connaissait-elle _To Catch a predator_? Il semblerait que j'étais sur la même longueur d'onde que cette fille.

Désolé, ma chérie, mais tu ne sauras pas à quoi je ressemble. Cela changerais complètement cette conversation et la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était d'une autre fan complètement folle et hystérique d'Edward Cullen. Je préférais beaucoup mieux faire profiter de l'homme derrière les mots.

Ma bite, bien sûr, s'était redressé à la mention des mennottes. Elle était une petite chose séductrice. Je l'appréciais.

 _Je penses que je suis offensée que vous puissiez penser que je n'ai pas un esprit innocent. Je ne vous ai parlé que de fromage, de matière grasse et de manger. Parfaitement innocent. Bien que mon commentaire à propos des menottes rende mon argument discutable. Vous avez raison. Je suis une véritable perverse, mais on sait tous les deux que vous m'aimez de cette façon._

Je rais à celle-là. Oui, je l'aimais beaucoup de cette façon. Et j'aimais qu'elle ne soit pas innocente. Continue de me monter ce côté de toi, She-Ra. J'aimais beaucoup ça.

 _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'ai des personnalités multiples? Ne suis-je pas la même depuis notre première discussion? Eh, bien au-delà des maladresses , mais vous savez, j'étais nerveuse d'envoyer un message à un total inconnu. Message, non massage. Éloigne ton esprit de ses pensées impures cartoon boy!_

Elle me connaissait tellement bien. Je pourrais avoir besoin d'un bon massage maintenant. Les menottes étaient sexy.

 _Je crains de ne pas être à la recherche d'une femme pour me montrer des mouvements de yoga, donc je supposes que je vais devoir attendre après vous, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr. Ensuite, nous verrons si je vais à tous les bons endroits,histoire de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Ça marche pour vous?_

Je voudrais te montrer plusieurs mouvements, femme. De plus en plus après chaque mot que tu m'envoies.

 _Donc, vous voulez en savoir plus sur moi? Vous n'êtes qu'un mauvais garçon, n'est-ce pas? Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez savoir, donc je vais vous dire que j'étudie en dernière année d'université. J'étudie pour être enseignante, bien que plus je me rapproche d'obtenir mon diplôme et plus l'envie d'enseigner s'éloigne. Mais, il est un peu tard pour regretter maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez des fantasmes de professeur sexy? Ça pourrait être moi._

Avais-je des fantasmes d'enseignantes sexy? La dernière fois que j'avais vérifié, j'étais plus que sûr d'être un homme. Et j'écoutais beaucoup de Van Halen ses derniers temps. Je n'avais jamais eu de profs sexy. Je n'avais eu que des professeurs ayant plus de 22 ans.

 _Je vais aussi vous dire que mon pseudo définit très bien mon amour pour le fromage mais il veut également dire autre chose. Pouvez-vous deviner? Je vais vous donner plus d'infos si vous le faites._

Hmm, donc BluBell22 en disait plus que son amour pour le fromage, et évidemment, son âge. Le bleu pourrait être sa couleur préféré. Peut-être était-ce la couleur de ses yeux. Dieu, j'espérais que non. Je pensais au yeux bleus, et ça me faisait penser automatiquement à Irina. Les siens étaient froids et durs cependant. Peut-être que cette fille avait de beaux yeux bleus.

Ou peut-être c'était Bell? Elle aimait peut-être les cloches. Non, c'était mauvais. Peut-être qu'elle était belle. Bellsisima ou Bella? Je ne serait pas trop bouleversé, si c'était le cas. Assez pensée, il était temps de lui répondre.

 **Je savais que tu étais trop spirituelle et intéressante pour être mineure, ou du moins je l'espérais. Je devine que tu ne veux pas que j'aille en prison, parce que tu ne pourrais plus jouer avec moi. Et nous savons tous les deux que tu le veux vraiment!**

Je ricanais à ma phrase. Elle voulait vraiment jouer avec moi. Eh bien, elle ferait mieux de le vouloir.

 **J'ai 25 ans, tu peux donc garder les menottes pour des raisons plus intéressantes que me faire arrêter. Je serais heureux de prendre la position si tu me le demandais de la bonne façon (et bien sûr, je parle de ma position préférée, ce que tu te demande encore, j'en suis sûr).**

Rien de tel qu'un peu de taquinerie en retour. Elle avait amener le sujet des menottes après tout. Et j'étais maintenant pleinement dur à l'image de moi-même menotté à sa merci. Merde.

 **Clairement, je me réjouis que tu aies l'esprit mal placé, maintenant que je sais que tu y es juridiquement autorisée. C'est agréable de ne pas avoir à me censurer. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de choses que je rêve de dire mais qui me sont interdites.**

Hmm, en avais-je trop dit? Non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce à quoi je faisais allusion lorsque je disais que je devais me censurer. Cependant, je me sentais sacrément bien de pouvoir être complètement moi avec elle.

 **J'aime tes messages, mais je ne doute pas que j'aimerais aussi tes massages; si jamais j'ai le plaisir d'être en ta compagnie. Je sais que tu ne disposes pas de personnalités multiples, mais parfois je me sens comme si c'était le cas. Ne t'es tu jamais sentie comme si la vraie toi était une étrangère? Désolé, c'était une conversation beaucoup plus profonde que je ne l'aurais supposé avec une nouvelle amie WWF. Je suppose que je me sens juste un peu introspectif aujourd'hui.**

Je ferais bien plus que juste aimer son massage. Pourquoi avais-je parlé de cette merde d'être un étranger? Elle ne savait rien de moi. Peut être était-ce pourquoi. C'était libérateur de lui dire des choses que je ne pouvais pas avec d'autres personnes.

 **Bref! Donc, tu veux que je t'enseigne un peu de yoga? Je dois avouer que j'aime bien cette idée. Et je penses que tu atterri encore aux bons endroits. Comment réussis tu à faire ça avec seulement quelques mots cheezgirl?**

Note à moi-même: m'inscrire à un cours de yoga en arrivant à la maison. Haha, quelle idée! Moi, dans une classe de yoga. Et encore, ça pourrait être intéressant.

 **Tu devrais savoir que les fantasmes de professeurs sexy sont une base pour tout home digne de ce nom. Et maintenant, j'en ai une ou bien une qui le sera bientôt, une de l'autre côté de mon IPhone? Ouais, tu vas définitivement aux bons endroits. Peux-tu combiner avec le fantasme de la bibliothécaire et faire un chignon peut-être? Avec des lunettes?**

Oh oui, l'enseignante combiné à la bibliothécaire était assurément dans mon top 5. J'avais définitivement besoin d'aller me soulager dans la douche maintenant. De nouveau. Ceci pourrait être un problème.

 **Donc BluBell22 a à voir avec plus que ton amour pour le meilleur fromage u monde? Eh bien, en utilisant mon pouvoir de déduction, je supposes que le 22 réfère à ton âge ce que nous avons déjà établit. As-tu les yeux bleus? Les cheveux bleus? Aimes-tu la couleur bleu? Il se trouve que c'est ma préférée. Ou peut-être que c'est le Bell qui m'en dira plus. Joues-tu des cloches dans la chorale de l'Église? Non, je vois vraiment pas.**

Espérons qu'elle trouve drôle le choix de la chorale.

 **Bell. Cloches. Bellisima. Bella, ce qui veut dire belle. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es belle? Je penses que je le soupçonnais déjà. Suis- je proche? Tu me laisses perplexe, cheezgirl. Je pars pansermes blessures et jouer un peu de Van Halen. Je suis d'humeur à jouer «Hot for Teacher» pour une raison étrange! Je supposes que tu es impressionnée par mon mot de 60 points? Je me rattrape! Ton tour!**

Il était temps d'aller sous la douche ou bien je devrais supporter Garrett frappant à ma porte alors que je faisais mon exercice sportive du matin. Je fis jouer _Hot for Teacher_ sur mon téléphone et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Il était temps de faire l'expérience, non?

XOXOXOXOXOX

Un petit déjeuner et deux autres entrevues plus tard, je me dirigeais à un déjeuner de charité pour Elton John's AIDS charity. Garrett et Kate étaient plus que satisfais de la façon dont les choses allaient.

«tu étais bien, Edward. Même quand ils ont posé des questions stupides sur ce que tu pensais de James, tu as gardé ton sang-froid.» Kate approuva en hochant de la tête.

«Ce n'est pas mon premier tour de table avec la presse.» Dieu merci pour cela. Si ce qui était arrivé récemment ce serait passé lors de mon premier film de Steel, j'aurais probablement dit quelque chose de stupide. Mais c'est ce qui arrive lorsque vous avez 18 ans et que vous passé devant le public pour la première fois. Maman était resté proche de moi les deux premières années et Garrett, Kate et Marcus m'avaient fourni les bons conseils. J'étais très chanceux d'avoir cette équipe.

Je pris mon téléphone de ma poche pour voir si BluBell22 avait joué à nouveau, mais elle devait sûrement dormir en ce moment. Je vis que j'avais un message d'Emmett et l'ouvris.

 _Laquelle des Kate? Mec, ne me dit pas que Kate Beckinsale me dit salut? Je sais qu'elle me veut. Même si elle te baisais, c'était à moi qu'elle pensait._

Il délirait tellement.

 _Je suis allé à une fête géante ce soir et ai rencontré Gianna, tu sais ce modèle de Victoria Secret? Elle était tout le temps collé à moi lorsqu'elle a entendu mon nom de famille. Je t'ai obtenu son numéro de téléphone. Ne dis pas que je ne fais rien pour toi. Et si tu ne la veux pas, je serais heureux de la consoler._

Bien sûr qu'il le ferait. Je secouais la tête et lui ai envoyé un message en retour.

 _Je n'ai pas baisé Kate Beckinsale et toi non plus. Ma Kate te dis bonjour et se demande dans quelles merveilleuses conneries tu t'es encore fourré; comme d'habitude._

 _Tu peux appeler Gianna à ma place. Pas intéressé._

Les modèles, actrices, musiciennes… Elles étaient toutes les mêmes et toutes hors limite pour le moment. Je n'avais pas besoin de drame pour l'instant. Tout ce que j'avais besoin était…

«Pourquoi ce regard agacé sur ton visage?» me demanda Garrett

Je levais les yeux au ciel.« Emmett a rencontré une certaine modèle la nuit dernière et a obtenu son numéro pour moi.»

«Oooh!» Kate se pencha vers l'avant en me regardant avec intérêt. « Laquelle?»

«Gianna. Je ne sais pas son nom de famille.»

Kate secoua la tête, sa queue de cheval suivant le mouvement. « Je t'ai définitivement trop isolé. Gianna n'a pas de nom. Elle est juste Gianna. Et elle n'est pas une modèle mais un top modèle. Superbe. De longs cheveux noirs, yeux bleus...»

«Cela ressemble beaucoup à Irina. Non merci.»

Kate soupira et se pencha en arrière contre Garrett.« Elle est beaucoup plus jolie qu'Irina, mais tu as raison. Les gens pourraient penser que tu recherche une remplaçante. Ou une mise à niveau.»

«Contrôle tes hormones de publiciste, Kate. Tu vas juste continuer à raconter des histoires non-romantiques à propos de moi.»

Elle souria. « Tu veux dire que je peux parler de ton travail de charité et de ton amour pour les animaux et tout? Quel contrainte.»

Je poussais son pied avec le mien. « Eh bien, je peux voir si je peux faire une bagarre dans un bar ou quelque chose dans le genre si tu t'ennuie vraiment.»

«Non merci! Je ne suis pas la publiciste de ton frère. Dieu merci!»

«Tu lui a fais assez peur maintenant. Elle ne t'encouragera plus à avoir des rendez-vous avec quiconque», me dit Garrett en riant du visage renfrogné de son épouse.

«Bien.» Je retournais à mon téléphone et vis qu'elle avait joué. Le lire maintenant ou attendre d'être seul? Oh et puis, soyons audacieux!

 _Ça me briserais le coeur de ne plus pouvoir jouer avec toi. Après tout, tu as très bon goût. Tu me trouves drôle et intéressante, donc clairement tu a bon goût._

Je me mordais la joue pour ne pas rire. J'avais très bon goût la plupart tu temps. Nonobstant les récentes relations, bien sûr. Elle avait vraiment de l'esprit et était intéressante.

 _Alors maintenant, tu me taquines avec ta position préférée, mais ne me le dis toujours pas? C'est bon. Je vais sortir les menottes et voir ce que tu me donnes lorsque tu es à ma merci. Je penses que tu pourrais te soumettre à mes tactiques d'interrogatoire très rapidement._

Et tu es un vrai crétin, Cullen. Pense à des trucs qui ne sont pas sexy. Les collants de grand-mère. Les cheveux d'Emmett tiré vers l'arrière. Une jolie fille avec des menottes et ses mains qui cours sur mon corps pendant que je suis incapable de la toucher en retour et allons droit en enfer. Nous avons quelque chose qui décolle. S'il vous plaît ne les laisser pas le remarquer.

Je devrais arrêter de lire. Je ne voulais pas arrêter de lire.

 _Tu n'as pas à te censurer avec moi. Sois le toi que tu dis ne pas pouvoir être, je serais moi et nous pourrons avoir du plaisir ensemble sans aucuns jugements. Est-ce que ça marche pour toi? Et tu peux entamer une conversation profonde avec moi n'importe quand et de n'importe quelle façon tu veux. Tu vois? Aucuns jugements!_

Quelqu'un qui ne me juge pas était rafraîchissant, surtout que je pouvais être aussi profond que je le voulais. Très profond. Bon sang.

 _Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis assez douée avec les mots, ce qui explique pourquoi je suis toujours en train de te botter le cul avec ce jeu et ton mot de 60 point. Je te félicite cependant. Si mes paroles font de bonnes choses à ton corps, eh bien, nous allons simplement considérer que c'est ma contribution à ton régime de yoga jusqu'à ce que tu vienne ici et me l'enseigne. D'accord?_

Contribution à du yoga. Ha. C'était de la torture. Une douce et sexy torture.

 _J'ai actuellement une paire de lunettes très mignonnes cerclées de métal et de longs cheveux bruns qui sont parfaits pour un chignon. Dois-je utiliser un crayon pour les attacher et puis l'enlever tout en secouant ma tête dans un mouvement lent tandis qu'un bouton arrive à se détacher de mon chemiser blanc totalement transparent? Est-ce ainsi que ton fantasme se déroule? Il faudrait que tu me rafraîchisse la mémoire._

Oh, oui c'était exactement comme ça que le fantasme se passait. Et maintenant ma bite grossissait dans mon pantalon. Ce n'était pas bon. Mais c'était tellement bon. Merde. Était-ce un gémissement? Oui ce l'était probablement. Pitié, faites qu'ils ne le remarquent pas. J'espérais qu'ils ne remarquent pas l'énorme bosse que j'arborais dans mon pantalon aussi. J'étais tellement baisé. J'espérais l'être. Ugh.

 _Tu as tout faux pour les yeux et les cheveux, merci beaucoup. J'ai 22, pas 82 et je ne me nomme pas Katy Perry. Cependant, je pense que les enseignantes aux cheveux bleus pourraient mieux s'intégrer aux étudiants, alors je le considérerais peut-être. Et oui, le 22 vient de là. Tu as l'autre partie aussi. Bien que je pense être à la limite décente, je ne ferais jamais le tour de la ville pour me déclarer belle, mais mes parents n'avaient pas ces scrupules lorsqu'ils m'ont affublé de ce nom. Deviné maintenant, Hercule Poirot? Et si tu connais mon prénom, je pourrais avoir le tien ? Qu'en dis-tu ?_

Ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus! Étaient-ils verts? Bruns? Et elle n'avait pas les cheveux bleus non plus ce qui était une bonne chose. Katy était agréable et tout, mais ce n'était pas mon style. Bella, hein? C'était un beau nom et cela ne me surprenais pas du tout. Elle était probablement belle. Dieu, même si elle ne l'était pas, elle était amusante et réelle contrairement à la plupart des femmes que je rencontrais.

Devrais-je lui donner mon nom? Étais-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise idée? Il y avait d'autres Edward dans le monde après tout. Quel était le mal à ça? Je penserais à ce sujet un peu et reviendrais à elle ensuite. Je devais me calmer avant ce truc de charité, de toute façon et lui répondre maintenant ne résoudrait en rien mon problème.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

La première chose que je fis quand je suis retourné à ma chambre fût d'ouvrir mon application et de lui répondre. Bella. J'avais un nom maintenant. Je détestais la faire attendre plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais je devais vraiment être prudent de l'endroit où je lisais mes messages. Kate et Garrett allaient se méfier si je continuais de courir ainsi à la salle de bain afin de vérifier mon téléphone. Je n'avais pas eu un moment seul depuis la première, malheureusement. Mais maintenant, il faisait nuit et j'étais seul et pouvais lui donner à elle, et à ma bite une attention particulière.

Elle avait joué _queer_ **(N/A: drôle),** je jouais donc _mean_ **(N/A: méchante),** pas que ça la concernait. Je détestais être coincé avec un q. Elle était mieux que moi.

 **Eh bien, bonjour, Bella. C'est agréable de te rencontrer officiellement.**

 **Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que je connaisse le nom de la femme avec laquelle je joue. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé être anonyme, surtout avec de belles brunettes qui me font vivre le fantasme de la bibliothécaire. Je ne vais pas mentir que je me suis fait parvenir de la lotion. Tu vas à tous les bons endroits, cheez girl. Putain.**

Eh bien, je commençais fort. Et même si ce fut techniquement impossible d'utiliser la lotion plus tôt, j'allais l'utiliser très bientôt. Pour le fantasme de la bibliothécaire. Et maintenant j'avais un nom et des cheveux que je pouvais mettre à la bibliothécaire sexy. Ses yeux allaient être bruns dans mon imagination. C'était la couleur la plus éloigné du bleu à laquelle je pouvais penser.

 **Et tu ne me parles pas juste du truc de la bibliothécaire, mais des menottes aussi?Aime-tu me faire souffrir physiquement? Que vas-tu faire pour m'aider à me soulager?Rien que me taquiner un peu plus, je suppose. Heureusement que j'aime ça.**

Vraiment. Ma bite était déjà dur juste à imaginer les moyens qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour me taquiner. De grands yeux bruns me regardant alors qu'elle léchait mon sexe, mes mains menottées derrière moi...putain.

 **Tu peux m'interroger à tout moment et je te promets de ne dire que la vérité. Tu n'es pas obligée de me torturer, mais si tu le veux, je suis plus que prêt à le supporter, à condition que la torture soit douce et sexy. S & M est une chanson cool, mais pas mon choix de vie.**

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'étais pour les pratiques étranges. Un peu, bien sûr, mais pas de fouets ou de chaînes.

 **Tu es très talentueuse avec les mots, dans le jeu comme en dehors. Il est très rare qu'une fille m'affecte autant que tu le fais, et j'espère vraiment que tu es en effet une femme et non pas n'importe quel gars jouant avec moi, mais je vais te faire confiance, ma Bella.**

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver de pire si je la prenais aux mots? J'aimais vivre cette petite fantaisie avec elle.

C'était le moment de vérité cependant.

 **Je te remercie de me permettre d'être moi. Et si je suis moi, je suppose que tu dois savoir qui je suis, hein? C'est juste. Mon nom est Edward. Ton tour, Bella. Je t'ai montré le vrai moi, que vas-tu me montrer ensuite?**

Maintenant. Elle connaissait mon nom. Je connaissais le sien. C'était en quelque sorte, plus réel maintenant. J'aimais ça de cette façon. Autant que j'aimais l'idée d'elle dans cette habit de bibliothécaire. Je cherchais la bouteille de lotion non parfumé que j'avais acheté à la boutique de souvenir de l'hôtel. Ma bite pulsait et avait besoin d'un certain soulagement. Je giclais quelques gouttes de lotion dans ma main droite et l'étendis le long de ma bite. Elle sursauta à mon touché et celui du liquide froid.

Je fermais les yeux et imaginais Bella devant moi dans son chemisier transparent, tirant ses cheveux de son chignon, cascadant autour d'elle lentement. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et je pouvais voir ses parfaits tétons roses, au travers le matériel mince. Je voulais terriblement la toucher, mais je pouvais pas parce qu'elle m'avait menottée en premier. Oh putain, c'était bon.

Je pompais ma bite dure au même moment qu'elle enleva ses mignonnes lunettes et les jeta sur le côté avant de se mettre à genoux devant moi. Le fait que je sois nu et elle entièrement vêtu était sacrément chaud. Puis ses lèvres chaudes s'enroulèrent autour de mon sexe et je gémis lorsqu'elle me pris dans sa bouche sexy.

Ma main se déplaça en même qu'elle le faisait dans mon esprit. Ses jolies yeux me regardaient au travers ses cils alors qu'elle suçait ma bite. Elle passa sa langue sur le bout et j'y fis aller mon pouce, alors qu'elle me reprenait dans sa bouche. Elle serra mon cul en même temps de monter et descendre. Dieu, c'était chaud. Je ne pouvais plus tenir et sentis mes boules commencer à se serrer. J'appelais son nom et éjaculais dans sa jolie bouche tandis qu'elle me regardais avidement. Elle déglutit puis se lécha les lèvres.

Putain de merde. Je n'étais pas venu aussi fortement depuis Dieu, sait combien de temps. Merci, Bella. Si seulement tu savais ce que tu faisais pour moi. Et maintenant, j'avais besoin d'une autre douche et d'un dîner. Je ne me sentais pas à être quelqu'un de social ce soir, de sorte que j'appelais le service au chambre. Je voulais juste me détendre et grâce à Bella, je le pouvais.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Je me réveillais dans le courant de la nuit, le nom de Bella sur mes lèvres et ma bite dure à nouveau. Jésus. Peut-être que je devais aller en cure de désintoxication sexuelle ou quelque chose. Je ne devrais pas la vouloir autant après quelques heures d'intervalle. J'avais presque eu un rêve humide. Que ce passait-il? Eh bien, le moins que je puisse faire était de prendre mon téléphone et de voir si elle avait répondu. Et elle l'avait fait!

 _Eh bien, c'est agréable d'avoir un nom à mettre sur les mots, surtout si je fais lever petit Edward et prêter attention.. C'est très agréable de te rencontrer Edward. As-tu une marque de lotion préférée? Je serais heureuse de t'en acheté un flacon. C'est le moins que je puisse faire._

Petit Edward hein? J'espérais qu'il n'était pas si petit que ça. Aucunes marque préférée, Bella. J'ai juste besoin de quelque chose dû de mes réactions face à toi.

 _Je n'ai jamais, moi non plus, vraiment été pour les "one night" , et la seule fois que je l'ai fait, eh bien, disons simplement que pas-si-petit-que-ça Edward rirait de ce sur quoi je suis tombé. Hmmm, est-ce mal de ma part de partager ça avec toi? Ça ne semble pas mal, mais à toi de me le dire._

Eh bien, au moins, elle avait l'espoir que je ne soit pas petit. Mais avec qui diable était-elle en dernier? Et pourquoi ça me dérangeais? C'était ridicule.

 _Je ne vais pas mentir, j'adore te taquiner et je sais que ça te plait aussi. Mais je ne veux plus jamais te causer de douleur physique. Comment pourrais-je t'aider à te soulager? T'offrir un cours de soutien après l'école pour faire monter tes notes ou pour faire monter autre chose?Je supposes que si tu n'es pas dans le S &M, alors je ne peux pas brandir mon bâton auprès de toi. Que dirais-tu d'agiter le tien vers moi?_

Oh Dieu, ça arrivait encore. Qui ne voulait pas d'une professeur chaude se pressant contre eux afin de leur montrer comment faire un problème de math ou quelque chose, ses seins fermes se pressant contre votre dos et putain. Dur comme de la pierre. Et mon bâton est plus que prêt pour toi, Bella.

 _Je vais garder ma torture douce et sexy. Je promets que tu n'auras pas de plaintes._

Mon seul reproche était que ma bite était constamment dure à des moments inopportuns. Au moins, j'étais seul maintenant.

 _Je vais garder ma torture douce et sexy. Je promets que tu n'auras pas à te plaindre. Je t'assures Edward que je suis une fille. Je t'enverrais une photo si je le pouvais. Peut-être un jour, quand nous nous connaîtrons un peu mieux pour échanger nos adresses e-mail ou autre. Non pas que ça prouve quoi que ce soit, je suppose, parce que je pourrais t'envoyer la photo de n'importe quelle autre fille, mais je te promets que tu peux être toi-même avec moi que je serais moi-même avec toi. La vraie moi est un peu plus timide que ça, mais je te dis des choses, que je dis rarement à quelqu'un d'autre. Donc je suppose que je suis plus libre avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. On est pareil, non?_

Des photos? Ouais, je serais ravis d'en avoir une d'elle, mais comment pourrais-je lui en demander une et ne pas lui en envoyer en retour? Non, valait mieux garder les choses comme elles l'étaient maintenant. J'aimais savoir qu'elle était ouverte avec moi. Je faisais la même chose et je me sentais bien, au-delà de l'aspect physique.

 _Je vais voir un autre Edward sur le grand écran ce soir, mais je penserai à toi pendant la séance. À quoi penses-tu maintenant? A demain, j'espère.._

Putain de merde. Elle allait voir mon film. Je veux dire, je supposes que c'est le mien. Newton n'avait rien de sortit en ce moment. Pas plus que Harris. J'espérais qu'elle allait l'aimer. Était-elle une fan? Était-elle une harceleuse? Non, elle ne savait pas qui j'étais. Elle allait juste voir mon film. Je devrais être reconnaissant pour ça. J'étais reconnaissant pour cela. Je voulais vraiment, vraiment savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, Je devais la jouer cool.

Je perdais du temps à penser à elle au lieu de lui répondre. Il était temps de se mettre dedans.

 **Wow. Je me prosterne à ton usage des mots, Bella. Je suis rester assis ici une bonne demi-heure à essayer de figurer exactement comment te répondre. Je crains que tu m'es écrasé sur plus d'un plan! Aucune marque préférée de lotion, je le crains. Juste non parfumé. Je suis un homme après tout. Je ne voudrais pas sentir comme une jolie fleur près de toi.**

Putain ouais, je ne voulais pas sentir comme une fille. Je voulais sentir cette fille. J'avais des problèmes.

 **Tu peux partager tout ce que tu veux avec moi. Pas de jugement, tu te souviens? mais je dois admettre que j'ai un peu grincé des dents quand tu as mentionné une conquête passé. Est-ce mal que je sois un peu jaloux? Ce l'est probablement, mais je me sens comme si tu étais trop spécial pour que je te partage. Ce qui est fou, puisque tu es une fille du colère, sans doute qu'un nombre innombrables de gars sont après toi. Ouais, peut-être que nous ne devrions pas aller par là.**

Ouais, je ne voulais vraiment pas entendre parler du mec à la petite bite, même si, au moins; il l'avait laissé insatisfaite. Il y en avait probablement beaucoup d'autre après lui, cependant. Pas une pensée qui me faisais plaisir. Encore une fois, avec la possessivité. Quel était le problème avec moi? Ce n'étais pas comme si je la connaissais vraiment ou quelque chose. Je le voulais juste.

 **Tu veux voir mon bâton? Tu penses pouvoir le gérer? Je supposes que je pourrais te l'agiter, mais je voudrais pas t'effrayer non plus!**

C'était un sujet beaucoup plus agréable comme conversation. Ma bite approuvais également.

 **Je ne suis peut-être pas encore dans le S &M, mais ce discours à propos de menottes et de brandir un bâton pourrais changer mon avis. Comment fais-tu pour sonner ceci de façon incroyablement chaude?**

Elle le faisait vraiment. Je n'étais jamais pour le fait d'être restreins dans mes mouvements, mais putain tuer moi, si je ne la laisserais pas me menotté ou m'attacher. Putain, les images que ça me donnait. Il me fallait une plus grande bouteille de lotion que la petite de voyage que j'avais attrapé. Eh bien, ça allait faire pour cette nuit.

 **Apporte la torture sexy, Bella. Je suis prêt à être ton prisonnier.**

 **Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point j'aime que tu me dise des choses que tu ne dirais pas à d'autres personnes. Tu es timide, et moi je suis...limité dans ce que je peux dire, ce n'est pas tellement différent de ce qu'il parraît. Tu peux être ouverte pour moi, Bella, dans n'importe quel et tous les sens du terme.**

S'il vous plaît, sois ouverte de toutes les manières. J'étais un tel pervers. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher. J'aimais qu'elle soit timide mais avec de telles pensées coquines et réflexions sur moi. Il faisait chaud comme l'enfer.

 **Bien que je sois ravie d'avoir une photo de toi à un moment donné, je ne suis pas pressé. En ce moment, je profite simplement du fait d'apprendre une personne incroyable qui me fais rire et stimule mon esprit et d'autres parties de moi de façon égale. En espérant, que je fasse la même chose pour toi.**

Là. Le coup de canon avait été esquivé avec succès. Laissons juste cela comme c'est, belle Bella.

Maintenant, je devais trouver un moyen de lui faire parler de mon film sans laisser voir que je voulais savoir parce que j'étais Edward Cullen. Ou même que je savais qu'un film d'Edward Cullen était sortit. Ce n'étais pas exactement un film de gars, à moins que le gars est une petite amie.

Ok, on y va.

 **Donc, au moment où tu connais mon nom, tu va chercher un Edward plus excitant pour passer ton temps? Je ne savais pas que Ed Harris avais fait un nouveau filmé Je vais devoir examiner la question. Il est un acteur incroyable. Je supposes que je vais pleurer dans mon oreiller pendant que tu regarde fixement des Edward plus parfait. J'espère que tu reviendras à moi.**

Ha! Ça fonctionnais. Je riais et retournais au jeu. Elle avait joué _leech_ **(N/A: sangsue)** , donc je jouais _tooth_ **(N/A: dent)**. Ils allaient très bien ensemble, comme nous il semblerait.

Maintenant, je devais me rendormir. J'avais une longue journée demain. J'agrippais ma lotion. Je ne pouvais pas dormir avant de m'être occupé de ma bite dure. Bella et sa règle semblait un bon moyen pour y parvenir. Mes mains allaient être douce comme une fille à ce stade. Eh bien, un homme avait des besoins.


End file.
